Mujer especial tras la máscara
by Chia Moon
Summary: El baile de máscaras esconde muchas cosas, intenciones peligrosas, que podrían cambiar el destino de dos viejos amigos y levantar algo que se escondía bajo un túpido velo por muchos años. 4º premio del sorteo 320 historias en Face.


Cuarto premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Baile de máscaras.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Mujer especial tras la máscara.

**Pareja**: Ryosaku.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia. Lime.

**Disclaimer:** Pot no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**Mujer especial tras la máscara.**

**.**

**Ganadora: **Jackilyn.

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

Galanes. Flamantes. Guapos. La opción de esos tiempos. Galantes.

Sakuno los observaba corretear entre las diferentes y pomposas mujeres, extendiendo sus manos e invitándolas a bailes interminables mientras conversaban con las bocas prietas para que nadie sospechara que ahí había algo más que un simple baile.

Vestidos llamativos y máscaras que ayudaban a sacar la valentía de cualquier hombre o la risa descarada de cualquier mujer.

Mientras sujetaba su propia mascara, una preciosa joya de fondo oscuro y piedrecitas doradas que su abuela se había empeñado en que llevara, intentó recatadamente acomodarse un poco el corsé por delante, dando la espalda a los invitados y pareciendo que hablaba con la pared.

La aglomeración siempre la había aturdido y asfixiado hasta el punto de preguntarse por qué las demás mujeres parecían pavas buscando llamar la atención tan necesariamente. Ella sería feliz si no destacara.

Cosa que había sido difícil de lograr cuando nada más llegar, su abuela se la ofreció al anfitrión con una sonrisa.

Nanjirou Echizen había abierto el baile con ella en vez de con su mujer, que lo hizo con su hijo mayor —algo descarado para muchos, pues los rumores confirmaban que era el hijo bastardo de una noche loca de Nanjirou Echizen— y hasta que no terminó sintiéndose algo mareada por tantas vueltas y cambios de pareja cuando el resto se unió, él no le permitió alejarse, agradeciéndole su compañía.

Su abuela se había mostrado satisfecha y ella había estado haciendo lo posible por huir de los intentos de cortesía por parte de Ryoga Echizen de invitarla a bailar, pues al primer cambio de pareja no había tardado en pedirle un baile. Ella se había ruborizado y no había prometido nada, pero algunos hombres no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Al menos, no tan indeciso.

Conocía a Ryoga Echizen desde que era una niña —en realidad, era raro que alguien no conociera a los Echizen por aquellas tierras—, y siempre le había visto cortejando a cualquier joven, incluso hasta se había propasado demasiado. Sin embargo, tener el título de hijo bastardo había evitado que los padres reclamaran por sus ofensas hacia sus hijas.

No obstante, todas aquellas caras sonrientes perfumadas y empolvadas no estaban ahí sólo para embobarse con los encantos del hijo mayor, si no del menor.

Ryoma Echizen era el galán que muchas esperaban conseguir. Una gran fortuna lo amparaba, no solo monetaria, pues los Echizen constaban con tierras y otras sustanciales ganancias que llenaban bastante bien sus bolsillos.

Sakuno Ryuzaki conocía a Ryoma desde que eran niños. Habían acudido juntos a clases hasta que ella no pudo asistir más y él avanzó, como buen hombre adinero y de alguien que se esperaba grandes cosas. Y realmente era inteligente. Se había graduado en lenguas extranjeras en una prestigiosa universidad en otro país y había regresado con su propia fortuna ganada.

Sin embargo, continuaba siendo tan descarado como cuando era niño y para su disfrute, había descubierto que no había cambiado tanto como muchas otras personas habían esperado. Al fin y al cabo, Ryoma Echizen no era una frota que debía de madurar acorde a lo que su estatus se esperaba de él.

Y que su padre no lo metiera en veredera, ocasionaba que muchos familiares importantes empezaran a cuestionarse qué iba a ser de la familia Echizen en un futuro. Su solución había sido tan interesada que era patética: intentar casar a alguna de sus hijas casaderas con él.

El problema residía en que Ryoma apenas estaba en las fiestas y cada vez que podía evitaba las reuniones o los compromisos que pudieran llevarlo a un enlace complicado para atar su libertad.

Por eso, tampoco se mantenía demasiado tiempo encerrado en un mismo sitio a solas con una mujer y siempre se aseguraba que otra persona respetable estuviera delante para garantizar su seguridad y la de la dama.

Sin embargo, había alguien excluida de esa precaución tan selecta y era ella.

También, era la única capaz de encontrarle, si es que deseaba ser encontrado.

Aquella noche ella misma iba a buscarle por sí misma. Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello y, con una carcajada oculta en su garganta, subió las escaleras, con el vestido cada vez más levantado a medida que subía peldaños, pasaba por puertas generalmente cerradas y rodeaba el tejado exterior hasta llegar a la vieja torre de vigía y entrar.

Ryoma ya estaba ahí, apoyado contra la chimenea que había encendido y atizando el fuego.

Al escuchar la puerta y su respiración agitada, se volvió hacia ella.

Sí, era el hombre atractivo que se esperaba.

Ojos penetrantes y de un aspecto dorado que se acentuaban con el brillo del fuego. De cabellos algo rebeldes y de un tono oscuro verdoso. Piel pálida. Un rostro marcado y afilado, unos labios masculinos y una nariz perfecta.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba en manga de camisa y chaleco. Mantenía una mano dentro del pantalón, tensando la línea. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de él por un instante para pegar la oreja a la puerta.

—Una fugitiva —acusó.

Ella enrojeció, dando un respingo.

—No eres el más indicado para acusarme de ello.

—Oh. Ni siquiera usa un adecuado tono hacia mí —regañó.

Sakuno le sacó la lengua pese a que sentía las mejillas arderle. Lo ignoró, llevándose las manos hasta la máscara para quitársela, pero decidió sentarse antes, acomodando el vestido para ello.

Luego recordó que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más. Conociéndola, su abuela se había asegurado de que la máscara quedara correctamente asegurada en su rostro para evitar caídas innecesarias.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Es mi lugar de fuga.

—Ryoga —respondió chasqueando la lengua al darse por vencida ante un segundo intento—. Insistía en que bailara con él.

—Oh —musitó él dejando el atizador junto a la chimenea en el soporte—. Y luego querría más compañía de su parte.

Se acercó hasta ella y toqueteó el cierre de la máscara. Ella se lo permitió.

—Lo mismo que muchas de las jóvenes que están bailando aburridas abajo con hombres en los que no están interesadas.

Levantó los ojos hacia él al notar que se detenía. Su índice se movió por la forma de la máscara lentamente, bajando hasta su piel. Notó que su piel se sonrojaba más y estaba segura de que su dedo osciló la forma en que su piel se tornaba de aquel curioso color.

—Lástima que el hombre que buscan no esté interesado —bufó volviéndose para darle la espalda.

Ella intentó quitarse la máscara sin obtener resultados.

—Jo, Ryoma —protestó al notarlo—. Pensé que la soltarías.

Él no respondió y se sentó en la única cama del lugar. Todavía recordaba cuando eran niños y habían subido una vieja cama del trastero. El padre de Ryoma los pilló y los regañó, hasta que Ryoga intervino para aclarar que estaban trabajando para él. La burda mentira bastó para convencer a Nanjirou y aunque ella se la llevó, asegurando de que las niñas de buena cuna no debían de conocer los tejemanejes de los hombres, más tarde, Sakuno se unió con ellos a jugar bajo la sábana para contar historias de terror que por entonces no la dejaron dormir por varias noches.

Por aquel entonces, Ryoma la trataba como un igual más. Sólo que llevaba faltas, claro, y tampoco podía trepar a según qué sitios, tenía que ayudarla cuando se hacía daño y ella tenía que recordarle que en antaño había sido un niño llorón adorable. Pero a los doce años, tras caerse en el mar de una barca, su personalidad cambió drásticamente. Siempre la había tratado moderadamente bien, pero se aseguraba de mantener las distancias.

Incluso aunque siguieron jugando hasta que él se enfocó más en los libros y en los juegos que a los chicos de su edad le interesaban por aquel entonces. A ella le gustaba verle montar a caballo, por ejemplo.

Ella, por su parte, recibió la educación que se esperaba de una mujer. Quizás eso ayudó a menguar el dolor de su separación durante aquellos años, hasta que él regresó repentinamente y, de nuevo, se encontró con cierto muro entre ellos, así como la condición de darse cuenta de que aquel niño se había convertido en todo un hombre de manos grandes y anchos hombros.

Y, con cierta vergüenza, debía de reconocer que tampoco ella era inmune a los sentimientos que creaba en las mujeres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No mucho. Lo que he tardado en subir y el poco en el que hemos estado juntos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Lo preguntas de verdad?

Sakuno se levantó hasta llegar a su altura, arrodillándose frente a él para posar una mano enguantada sobre su rodilla.

—Claro que sí. Últimamente sólo me dedicas el tiempo indicado de cortesía, como si yo fuera una más.

Ryoma alargó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla. La retiró, dejándola caer pesadamente sobre su pierna.

—Eres una dama, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Ella le miró confusa.

—El tiempo que llevas aquí, conmigo, un hombre podría haber muchas cosas contigo.

Se le subieron los colores pese a no entender del todo a qué se refería.

—Yo no entro dentro de esa regla —señaló incorporándose—. Siempre he sido la única que ha estado a tu lado sin que pasara nada.

—Ya no somos niños —recordó él.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, moviendo las piernas como siempre solía hacer.

—¿Y qué? Nadie pensaría que tú quisieras hacer algo conmigo cuando hay tantas chicas que se entregarían fácilmente para conseguir ese punto que estás diciendo.

Ryoma suspiró.

—Eres, precisamente, la más receptora a eso.

Sakuno giró la cabeza hacia él con tensión.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryoma? —cuestionó tartamudeando a su pesar—. Nunca me has visto como una mujer y tampoco has… dado señales de nada.

Ryoma continuó sin mirarla.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría haber estado fingiendo que no?

Sakuno se quedó sin habla mientras su mente divagaba a los tantos encuentros. Sólo eran amigos, se había dicho una y otra vez. Claro que Ryoma no era tan sencillo de leer. Ni siquiera por ella.

Pero cuando volvió a mirarla se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Una mirada dolorosa, marcada por un extraño deseo.

Su mano izquierda se movió hasta su boca, su pulgar presionó el punto exacto en que fue traicionada por el deseo, abriéndolos, tentadoramente en una flor rosada.

—Una dama. A la que no le han enseñado absolutamente nada de los hombres.

Asintió, con la mente en blanco.

Era cierto. Su madre nunca le había permitido saber ciertas cosas. Tampoco comprendía del todo porque su padre se encerraba con otros hombres en una habitación o porque los jóvenes varones disfrutaban de visitas a casas seriamente cuestionables.

Y mucho menos, le habían permitido conocer el contacto con un varón.

Por eso, cuando Ryoma se inclinó y presionó su boca contra sus labios, dio un respingo, sorprendida.

—Hasta un beso te asusta —puntuó él. Su lengua osciló fuera, tanteando la suavidad de sus labios.

Lejos de sentir asco o desconcierto, casi sintió que con una cierta timidez, deseaba cierto contacto hacia la suya propia y cuando esto llego, la sensación fue tan maravillosa como aterradora, porque sus bocas se apretaron todavía más y su lengua se vio envuelta en una danza de imposibles roces con la masculina.

Se apartó, azorada, desviando la cara y pellizcándose las mejillas.

—No juegues conmigo —suplicó.

—¿Jugar? Simplemente con lo que acabo de hacer me cortarían en pedacitos, Ryuzaki. Incluso un duelo a muerte por preservar tu honor.

Aterrada, volvió mirarle.

—¡Sólo es un beso!

—¿Sólo un beso? —repitió él. La cuestión era casi como si acabara de darle una bofetada.

Dudó. Si decía que sí por la preocupación a verlo batirse en duelo por ella, se ofendería. Los hombres eran así de extraños en cuanto a temas de honor. Peor si decía que no… él podría pensar que estaba interesada en todo lo que había tras su espalda, como las mujeres que danzaban abajo en busca de un pretendiente perfecto… en bolsillos, claro.

—Entonces, haré que sea algo más un beso.

Sakuno dio un respingo cuando lo sintió rodearle la cintura inesperadamente. Su boca perfiló una vez más sus labios, ahogando sus palabras y cuando ella llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros en un vano intento de librarse, se percató que simplemente las dejó ahí, completamente expuesta al deseo de más.

Incluso gruñó en protesta cuando liberó sus labios y su boca se dirigió en un camino de besos cortos hasta su cuello.

Su mano diestra se movió por su espalda, acariciando por encima de la tela la cintura y algo más abajo, provocando que diera un respingo y, esa vez sí, lo empujara.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de él brillaban y estaba segura de que era capaz de leerla incluso con la máscara puesta. Pero pese a que su mano en su trasero acababa de detenerse, quedándose ahí, como si estuviera sosteniéndola en el aire, la izquierda se movió en un galante gesto como la batuta de un maestro de ceremonias, bajando hasta la forma de sus senos apretados por el corsé.

El rubor se le subió a la cabeza.

—Ryoma… no.

Pero echó hacia atrás la cabeza, ofreciéndose más, arqueándose y agradeciendo el agarre más firme en ella.

Su boca se plantó sobre la cumbre de uno, un suave y erótico movimiento de sus labios al abrirse y un sendero húmedo de sus lenguas hasta el centro, adentrándose en la fina línea entre ambos.

No supo cómo lo hizo ni qué maña utilizó, pero repentinamente, el corsé cedió algo ante su presión y gimió, aliviada y traicionada por su propio cuerpo. Su mano se movió hasta apretar uno de ellos, masajeándolo a placer.

—Ryoma… —masculló aturdida.

Él sonrió sobre su piel, egocéntrico.

—Ya no hay un "no".

Se ruborizó culpablemente. Parpadeó para disipar el estupor.

—Esto sí puede ocasionar que pases por un duelo a muerte con mi madre —protestó.

Él se detuvo, mirando la forma en que uno de sus senos se había levantado demasiado y parte de la aureola comenzaba a verse. Sakuno deseaba mil cosas en ese momento y hasta esconderse.

—Si nos casamos, no.

Bajó la vista hasta sus ojos, con la boca abierta. Él levantó la mirada a regañadientes para posarla en sus ojos. Había firmeza, seriedad.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que me case contigo?

Él cabeceó tras meditarlo un instante. Sus dedos se movieron cerca de aquel trozo sugestivo de su cuerpo que él quería ver más.

—Sí.

Volvieron a mirarse. ¿Ella lo había dicho de verdad?

Él la tomó de la nuca para acercarla a su boca de nuevo. Un beso fervoroso.

Ella lo detuvo, sin poder contener la risa.

—A cambio quiero algo.

Ryoma arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no tiene nada que ver con esto? Porque ya que vas a ser mía podríamos adelantar los…

—No —negó y se levantó de espaldas a él para colocarse lo mejor que pudo el corpiño y ahuecarse el cabello—. A cambio, bailarás conmigo toda la noche.

—Tengo muchas noches para bailar contigo —protestó tirando de su falda en busca de más.

Ella le dio un manotazo, ruborizándose y a la vez sin apenas poder contener la risa al verle de rodillas en busca de ciertos encantos femeninos.

—Le esperaré abajo, señor Echizen.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Ah, ahora sí usa un buen tono conmigo —protestó.

Sakuno le sonrió y antes de salir, lo vio sentarse en la cama, maldecir entre dientes y echarse hacia atrás.

No había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando él se reunió con ella y muchas miradas ya estaban puestas en ellos.

Él le ofreció el brazo, porque así debía de ser. Se inclinó, poniéndose la máscara plata que le correspondía, porque era respetuoso y la guio al centro de la fiesta y empezaron a bailar.

Muchas fueron las jóvenes casaderas que quisieron bailar con él esa noche.

Pero sólo una lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente, la joven Ryuzaki llevaría un anillo de brillantes en el dedo y se prepararía para la fiesta de compromiso con uno de los, ya no tanto, solteros más cotizados del mundo.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
